


Party and moving

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Their Life as a Family [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Moving, Sex, Sherstrade, Sherstrade Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Hey Sher’ before the party can I talk to you?” Greg asked his boyfriend as John, and Sherlock’s dad showed up, since Mrs. Holmes was already there. Sherlock nodded and followed Greg into the bedroom. “I forgot to give you your ring, I have one to.” Greg said pulling out a ring box that had two silver rings with a gold stripe around each out. “Are you ready to let them know?”“Yeah love I’m ready for them to know.”





	Party and moving

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Sherstrade Month no prompt and this series will probably be every other day.

“Hey Sher’ before the party can I talk to you?” Greg asked his boyfriend as John, and Sherlock’s dad showed up, since Mrs. Holmes was already there. Sherlock nodded and followed Greg into the bedroom. “I forgot to give you your ring, I have one to.” Greg said pulling out a ring box that had two silver rings with a gold stripe around each out. “Are you ready to let them know?”

  
“Yeah love I’m ready for them to know.”

  
“Then let's get to your party.” They then went down to 221C where Mrs. Hudson had everything set up. Mycroft, John, Sally, Anderson, Dimmock, Gregson, Anthea, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, Mrs. Hudson, Sebastian Wilkies, and the three kids were all waiting. “Quick announcement, me and Sherlock are engaged.” There was a bunch of congratulations and then they all ate a meal, had cake, and Sherlock opened the presents they got him.

  
&&&&&&&&&&

  
January seventh when he kids, Greg, and Sherlock were up, they started moving to the new house. Both Greg and Sherlock's flats were already pretty much packed, because they had both talked about moving, and had started packing, well and Greg’s flat had pretty much been packed up and moved there. Mycroft had movers move Sherlock’s things except the furniture.  
Greg and Sherlock had picked out new beds for them and the kids, before going to bed the night before.

  
Once everything was moved in Greg and Sherlock were exhausted, because they unpacked and set it all up. It was around six when they were done. Mycroft and John had the kids for the night. Greg and Sherlock ate a quick dinner of leftovers from the party they then sat on the couch in the living room and started to watch Doctor Who. Greg has his arm around Sherlock's shoulders and Sherlock was curled up next to him. Greg turned his head half way through the episode of Doctor Who. Sherlock was looking at him and Greg leaned in and kissed him.

  
Soon after starting the kiss, Greg had Sherlock pinned beneath him laying down on the couch. “It's been to long, Sunshine, I want you now.”

  
“God, Greg, I want you too, but we should probably go to the bedroom, neither of our backs will be ok in the morning if we do it on a couch after moving all day. So take me to your bed, my Knight.”

  
“How about I take you to our bed, Sunshine.” Greg says standing up and carrying Sherlock to their bedroom, which was luckily on the first floor. It was easy for Greg to lift Sherlock, because Sherlock was skinny, and Greg had a lot of muscle.

Once in their room Greg drops Sherlock on the bed, and undresses them both. Once they are both naked and on the bed Greg grabs the lube from the nightstand.

  
“Greg, God, more, please.” Sherlock says as Greg slips his finger nuckle deep. After stretching Sherlock to three fingers, Greg lubes up his cock, and thrust into Sherlock in one go. “Greg, fuck, harder, faster, please.”

  
“Anything for you, Sunshine.” Greg says and starts moving faster and harder. They both cum at the same time. Greg then grabs his discarded shirt and cleans them up. “I love you, Sunshine, get some sleep.” Greg says as he pulls Sherlock to him Sherlock’s back is to his chest, and he has his arm wrapped around Sherlock's waist, and they fell asleep just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> PS. I honestly write a lot of ships or no ships at all so just hit me up with your prompt.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr for @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001


End file.
